Engineered stone generally comprises a composite stone material and may include quartz as one of its components. Engineered stone is generally used as an alternative to marble, granite, and other natural stones, frequently in applications where the use of the natural stones may be desirable yet substantially limited due to their relatively high cost compared to engineered stone.
Engineered stone may be typically found in kitchens and bathrooms, for example, used as counter tops, sinks, vanity tops, showers, tubs, bathroom and/or kitchen walls and floor tiles, bathroom partitions, and the like, where water-resistance and hygiene are of importance (engineered stone is relatively easy to clean and resistant to many cleaning chemicals). Engineered stone may also be used, for example, as interior and/or exterior decorative wall tiles (panels), wall bases, tabletops, desktops, floor tiles, steps, and the like.
It is known in the art that certain types of supplementary materials, such as pigments, antibacterial agents and other additives may be added to the blending of raw materials of the engineered stone during the preparation thereof (in other words, prior to the curing of the slabs). However, in order to achieve a desired effect, such as a certain color or an antibacterial activity, these materials should be added at a relatively high quantity.